D'une banalité affligeante
by Fumiyocchi
Summary: Si ce n'était son physique plus qu'impressionnant, cette fille aurait pu être d'une banalité affligeante. Quoique... L'habit ne fait pas le moine. - Tranches de vie.
1. Bien plus qu'une simple rencontre

**_Parce que ce pairing est tout simplement l'un des plus beaux de Magi et que j'avais une folle envie de Schoolfic après avoir vu la fanart. :3 Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Magi appartiennent à leur créatrice dont j'ignore totalement le nom._**

* * *

 **Le premier: Bien plus qu'une simple rencontre.**

Judal poussa un soupir irrité.

Parce qu'il en avait marre. Marre de ce professeur qui répétait inlassablement ce même cours depuis le début de la journée. Marre de cet imbécile de Sinbad qui ronflait comme un porc juste à côté de lui. Marre de ces deux petites pestes assises au fond de la classe qui passaient leur temps à échanger des ragots de leurs voix bruyantes. Marre de l'intello qui levait la main à chaque fois que le professeur posait une question. Marre de tout. Tout simplement. Et on lui disait qu'il ne portait pas assez d'intérêt à ce qui l'entouraient. Faux; car il remarquait absolument tous les faits et gestes des personnes qui vivaient près de lui, si bien qu'il en avait fini par connaître la personnalité de chacun de ses camarades de classe sans jamais leur avoir adresser la parole. En vérité, il était juste renfermé sur lui-même; et il détestait les humains. Parce que ce n'était que des créatures répugnantes et indignes de vivre dans ce monde qu'ils polluaient de par leur simple présence.

\- Tu sais quoi? J'ai entendu dire que Judal avait une copine!

Judal manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. C'était l'une des deux filles assises au fond de la classe qui avait parlé. Il la dévisagea un instant, plissa des yeux en tentant de se rappeler son nom. Ah oui. Pisti. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds retenus en une toute petite couette ainsi que de petits yeux chocolat qui semblaient capter toute chose mouvante. Judal l'avisa un instant: elle ressemblait plus à une enfant qu'à une adolescente normale, avec son mètre quarante-deux et ses formes quasi inexistantes. Et elle osait parler de lui de la sorte...

\- Nooon, jure! s'écria l'autre.

\- On est pas encore sûres, mais c'est Yamu qui me l'a dit alors c'est forcément vrai!

Yamu, plus communément connue sous le nom de Yamuraïha. "Une vraie beauté", selon Sinbad, mais lui ne l'avait jamais vue car elle était en classe B, tandis qu'eux étaient en A. Si sa mémoire était bonne, les gens la reconnaissaient surtout grâce à sa chevelure bleue constamment surmontée d'un serre-tête papillon. Certes, cette couleur n'était pas très commune, mais il y avait quand même plusieurs autres personnes dans cet établissement avec des cheveux étranges, comme ce gamin de première année qu'il abherrait particulièrement et qui disait s'appeler Aladdin.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle prétendre cela alors que lui ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçut? Le monde perdait décidément toute logique...

\- Je me demande qui c'est...

\- Ouais...

"Moi aussi, d'ailleurs." voulut leur lancer le jeune homme, qui se retint de justesse.

Tsss... Les humains ne méritaient définitivement pas qu'il leur porte attention.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Elle est arrivée dans leur école par une journée grisâtre d'hiver, alors que les nuages recouvraient le ciel en menaçant de déverser leur flot incessant sur la terre. Les présentations avaient été brèves comme avec chaque nouvel élève: elle s'appelait Kôgyoku, avait dix-sept ans et venait d'une école voisine. "Rien de bien impressionnant", avait commenté Pisti, et pour une fois Judal était d'accord avec elle. Cette fille aurait pu être d'une banalité affligeante si elle n'avait pas eu ce physique plutôt, il fallait le dire, éblouissant. Aucun élève n'avait réussi à détacher son regard d'elle après qu'elle se soit installé à sa table, et le professeur sembla remarquer cela car il arrêta d'expliquer son cours et alla s'asseoir sur son bureau en marmonnant qu'il devrait vraiment songer à changer de métier.

Kôgyoku avait de longs cheveux rose foncé retenus en haute queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban, et de grands yeux de même couleur qui affichaient son air rêveur. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas remarquer que tout le monde la fixait? À moins qu'elle ne le fasse exprès? Oui, c'était fort probable... Elle était sûrement comme toutes ces filles arrogantes et imbues d'elles-même, qui ne songeaient qu'à attirer l'attention. Oui, c'était sûrement ça...

Il soupira et se détourna en tentant de reporter son attention sur le cours. Hein? C'était déjà fini?

\- Judal-chan... marmonna une voix juste à côté de lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur la bouille de Sinbad, visiblement absorbé par la vision de cette fille aux cheveux roses. Apparemment, il venait de se réveiller. "Super", pensa Judal avec ironie, surtout quand on sait qu'il n'est pas trop conseillé de fréquenter un Sinbad au réveil...

\- Elle est mignonne hein? ajouta-t-il, un léger filet de bave pendouillant au coin de sa bouche.

Répugnant. Littéralement.

\- T'sais, on sortait ensemble avant.

\- Hein?

Euh... What? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Cette fille avait été l'une des innombrables conquêtes de ce coureur de jupons? Si c'était le cas, elle allait bien baisser dans son estime... Car les petites amies de Sinbad n'étaient en général que de jeunes filles en chaleur qui passaient leur temps à s'égosiller à tort et travers mais qui au final s'en allaient aussi vite qu'elles venaient. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être comme ça... si?

\- Et j't'assure que c'était pas qu'une conquête d'une nuit.

Encore plus choquant. Sinbad avait déjà été RÉELLEMENT amoureux! La fin du monde allait-elle bientôt arriver?

\- C'était quand? questionna Judal, pris d'un élan de curiosité qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- L'an dernier. Pendant trois mois.

\- Ah.

Une nouvelle question lui brûla la gorge mais il se retint de la poser, soucieux de paraître trop intéressé par cette histoire qui, d'un côté, était à dormir debout. Pourtant, Sinbad avait commencé son histoire et il souhaitait en connaître la suite.

\- On s'est disputés et elle a choisi de rompre, conuinua son voisin de table en esquissant un sourire amusé, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait plus supporter mes "caprices".

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la concernée se retourna et posa son regard sur eux. Elle avisa un instant Judal, qui ne se détourna pas pour autant, puis porta son attention sur Sinbad. Les prunelles roses rencontrèrent les orbes jaunes, puis une grimace de dégoût parcourut son visage et elle retourna à sa contemplation des lieux.

\- Putain de merde ce que je la comprends, ironisa le jeune homme, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Ta gueule, connard, répliqua l'autre tout en continuant sa contemplation de la jeune fille.

Judal se retint de rire. Les hommes étaient décidément tous stupides.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Deux jours après son arrivée, plus personne ne fit réellement attention à Kôgyoku qui était devenue une élève banale, malgré sa "beauté éblouissante", comme tout le monde le disait. Mais Judal avait continué de garder un oeil sur elle pour en apprendre plus à son sujet, comme il l'avait fait avec chaque élève de sa classe. Pourtant, il n'avait rien appris à son sujet même après une semaine, si ce n'était qu'elle adorait rêvasser en cours. Ah non, pas tous les cours! En effet, elle portait une attention particulière aux cours d'arabe, qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir choisi en deuxième langue vivante. Si Judal le parlait couramment et n'avait choisi cette option que dans le but de faire remonter un peu sa moyenne, Kôgyoku, elle, semblait prendre un véritable plaisir à l'apprendre. Il la voyait prendre rapidement des notes de tout ce que disait leur professeur à chaque cours, et, même si ses notes n'étaient pas tout à fait fantastiques, elle semblait faire beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Dis-moi...

Le jeune homme releva la tête et fut surpris se voir à travers les verres de ses lunettes la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Leur cours d'arabe venait tout juste de se terminer, mais lui ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il lui semblait qu'il était un étrange petit bonhomme, avec ses longs cheveux noirs tressés et ses grands orbes rouges, ou encore cet air renfrogné qu'il avait constamment sur le visage.

\- Où as-tu appris l'arabe?

Si la question le surprit, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Que devait-il répondre à ça? Il savait que quoique qu'il disait, il attiserait sa curiosité, et l'idée de la laisser en plan comme ça sans lui offrir de réponse correcte lui effleura l'esprit. Mais il se ravisa vite et après avoir lâché un soupir, il se décida à lui dire la vérité:

\- C'est ma langue natale.

À sa plus grande surprise, elle se contenta de lâcher un bref "Ah" avant de se détourner, sans pour autant partir. N'avait-elle donc aucune question qui lui brûlait la langue? Jusqu'à ce jour, toute personne à laquelle il disait cela se mettait à rire de lui ou à le mépriser. Sinbad faisait bien sûr exception à la règle, mais ce n'était pas pareil avec lui.

\- Je me disais, aussi, déclara-t-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire, tu as l'accent.

\- Il n'y a pas d'accent arabe, grinça-t il entre ses dents.

\- Bien sûr que si! Chaque langue a un accent!

Un énième soupir lui échappa. Elle commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs! Il n'avait pas remarqué ce trait de personnalité particulièrement agaçant lorsqu'il l'avait observée. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé très sérieusement à quelqu'un. Quoique... Pouvait-on réellement qualifier leur conversation de sérieuse?

\- Arrête de me suivre, marmonna-t-il en la voyant courir derrière lui tandis qu'il sortait de la classe.

\- Attends! J'ai encore des questions!

\- Quoi encore?

Elle lui offrit un large sourire avant de tendre sa main:

\- Tu dois probablement le savoir, mais je m'appelle Kôgyoku Ren! ria-t-elle. Et toi?

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde. Les bureaux, les casiers, les couloirs, les fenêtres, les élèves, les professeurs; tout se figea tandis que Judal regardait cette jeune fille à la beauté éclatante colorer librement son monde à lui depuis longtemps dépourvu de couleurs.

Leurs mains se joignirent dans un geste qui signifiait bien plus qu'une simple rencontre.

\- Judal, chuchota-t-il. Juste Judal.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Et dès ce jour, Kôgyoku s'était mise à le suivre partout où il allait. Il avait tenté se la fuir; en vain. Même lorsqu'il avait passé près de vingt minutes de la pause de midi aux toilettes, elle s'était contentée de l'attendre au pas de la porte très patiemment. Elle devait être une espèce de stalker. Ou alors elle était folle. Un des deux.

\- Lâche-moi un peu, Kôgyoku, lui avait-il lancé un jour.

\- Mais, si je m'en vais, tu seras tout seul, non?

Alors son coeur avait tremblé comme jamais. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait personne, aucun ami et aucune famille. Il n'était jamais accompagné de personne durant les pauses, se contentant de traîner à un détour de couloir ou devant les distributeurs à s'acheter du chocolat chaud dans l'espoir de se réchauffer en ce mois de février. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus fait cela? Presque un mois, à savoir lorsque Kôgyoku les avait rejoints. Était-ce réellement grâce à elle qu'il était libéré de son mutisme?

\- Je... commença-t-il.

Il secoua la tête et hurla d'une voix désespérée:

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!

Elle sursauta et le sol devint soudain un centre d'attention particulièrement intéressant. Il la vit se triturer les doigts, pincer les lèvres, rougir et gonfler les joues; tout ça en même temps. On aura dit une enfant qui faisait la moue, et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille n'y arrangeait rien.

\- D-De la pi-pitié? bégaya-t-elle en continuant à fixer le sol. Tu dis n'importe quoi...

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, et une once de culpabilité l'envahit tout à coup le jeune homme. Il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin... Jamais il n'avait voulu la peiner. Il s'était contenté de dire ce qu'il pensait, rien de plus. Elle lui semblait si fragile en cet instant qu'il souhaitait la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela... Une étrange chaleur lui emplit la poitrine et il avança lentement sa main vers la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Tu es mon premier ami, Judal-chan!

Son geste se figea, et elle le vit afficher un air choqué. La jeune fille se pinça à nouveau les lèvres et ferma très fort les yeux: qu'avait-elle dit, bon sang?! Il était évident que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et qu'elle se rattachait à un lien qui n'existait qu'à ses yeux... Parce que c'était toujours comme ça: elle pensait avoir tissé des liens avec les personnes que l'entouraient, puis découvrait que l'on se fichait d'elle depuis le début. Elle ne voulait pas... Pas revivre ça encore une fois!

\- Tu es ma première amie aussi, Kôgyoku.

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme. Il entoura sa taille de ses mains et la serra un peu plus contre elle. Il venait peut-être tout juste de le remarquer, mais cette fille n'était pas si banale que ça.

Elle était, au contraire, exactement comme lui.


	2. Vieille

_**Je suis désolée pour ce retard impardonnable. x(**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, quand même!**_

* * *

 **Le second: Vieille.**

\- Rangez vos livres, prenez une feuille, interrogation surprise, annonça le professeur de biologie en entrant la classe de première A.

Plusieurs râles se firent entendre çà et là, mais Myers-sensei resta impassible. De son regard jaune foudroyant, elle les invita tous à se taire avant d'écrire en grand au feutre noir sur le tableau : « Interrogation de biologie ».

\- Putain, fais chier, marmonna Sinbad entre ses dents. T'as révisé, Ju-

\- Pour éviter toute tentative de tricherie (L'institutrice annihila le jeune homme de son regard), j'inviterai _Sinbad-sama_ , s'il le veut bien, à échanger sa place avec Kôgyoku-san.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent un instant, et si Sinbad lui offrit son plus beau sourire, la jeune fille se contenta de le toiser son aménité.

Elle était très étrange aujourd'hui, remarqua Judal. Ses cheveux roses, d'habitude lisses et impeccablement coiffés, étaient aujourd'hui relâchés sur son dos et dégringolaient telle une longue cascade imprenable. Il devina qu'elle ne les avait pas coiffés avant de venir, mais d'où pouvaient bien lui venir ces grosses cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux d'ordinaire si pétillants ? La pauvre, elle avait sûrement passé une très mauvaise nuit… En le voyant la regarder, elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et s'installa à la table voisine. Sinbad, lui, atteint dans son orgueil, se contenta de faire voltiger ses cheveux violets derrière sa tête (déclenchant par la même occasion les cris d'émerveillement des fangirls) avant de gagner son tout nouveau siège.

\- Pisti-san, Sharrkan-san, si vous voulez bien faire de même, continua Myers.

Le jeune homme nommé Sharrkan se leva sans prononcer le moindre mot, tandis que Pisti fulminait contre le fait d'être séparée de son amie. Apparemment, Myers connaissait assez bien ses élèves pour savoir lesquels avaient le plus de chance de réussir à tricher… Certes, le jeune homme était parfaitement innocent, mais la blonde, elle, un peu moins.

\- Il n'y a que six questions, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à répondre, ajouta l'institutrice en commençant à distribuer les sujets. Vous avez une heure.

Judal observa la première question qui s'affichait sur son sujet. _Trop simple_ , pensa-t-il fièrement en griffonnant sa réponse sur sa feuille.

Une demi-heure passa, et le jeune homme posa enfin son stylo avant de se masser douloureusement le bras. Il avait déblatéré ses cours qu'il avait appris par cœur au complet, sans omettre le moindre détail. Il avisa les autres élèves du regard : ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs feuilles et leurs bras bougeaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Sinbad jouait avec son stylo, Pisti griffonnait dans un coin de son sujet, et Kôgyoku… Il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune fille.

Elle avait croisé les bras sur la table et enfoui sa tête dedans, comme si elle était profondément endormie. Placée dans un coin de la table, sa feuille était totalement vierge.

\- Euh… Kôgyoku? chuchota-t-il.

Myers-sensei, installée à son bureau, releva la tête. Une seconde trop tard, car Judal était déjà plongé dans une relecture intensive de sa copie.

\- Vous avez fini, Judal-san ?

\- Oui, sensei.

Toute la classe retint son souffle et jeta un regard horrifié au jeune homme. À leurs yeux, il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre étant venu de Saturne, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Comment avait-il pu finir aussi vite ?! Ses résultats dans cette matière, quoique bons, n'étaient quand même pas si fantastiques d'ordinaire ! Vraiment… ?

\- Vous remettez votre copie ? questionna-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, je me relis.

La sensei baissa une nouvelle fois la tête sur le livre qu'elle lisait. À la vitesse de la lumière, son brouillon se retrouva sur la table de sa voisine, qui leva ses yeux embués de fatigue vers le bout de feuille chargé de mots. Elle retint un cri de surprise en réalisant qu'il s'agissait des réponses aux questions de l'interrogation. Judal lui lança un regard railleur derrière ses lunettes et lui fit signe de bien cacher la feuille, ce qu'elle fit en la fourrant entre son support et sa trousse, de manière à pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit sans se faire prendre.

Prenant soin de changer quelques tournures de phrase et en raccourcissant certains paragraphes, elle réussit à répondre à quatre questions avant que leur sensei ne les invite à poser leurs stylos et à remettre leur copie.

\- Kôgyoku-san, Sinbad-san, vous pouvez retourner à vos places respectives. Pisti-san, Sharrkan-san, faites de même s'il vous plaît.

Une cacophonie sans nom débuta en classe, et ce qui fit grincer les dents de Judal. Visiblement énervée, Pisti bouscula Sharrkan en passant devant lui avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie, et Sinbad grommela qu'il avait à peine répondu à la première question. Kôgyoku, quant à elle, regagna son siège sans placer le moindre mot, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour: cette fille était vraiment _particulière_.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

\- T'as pas dormi de la nuit, ou quoi?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça?

Judal avisa les cernes violacées de son amie, avant de lâcher :

\- Oui. Carrément. T'aurais pu te maquiller, au moins !

Kôgyoku lui lança un regard ébahi, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas le moindre sens. En même temps… Elle, se maquiller ? Non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle abhorrait tout ce qui servait à masquer les imperfections, ne fusse qu'un simple petit bouton. Le vernis à ongles passait, mais le reste… La pause de déjeuner devait avoir commencé depuis près de dix minutes et ils s'étaient trouvés un coin tranquille pour déjeuner sans qu'ils ne soient importunés – ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de discuter de la journée. Assis sur l'herbe fraîche d'hiver, ils avaient tous deux dégusté leur contenu de leurs bentôs avant de poser les deux boîtes de côté.

\- Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais comme ça, t'as l'air d'une vieille dame.

Silence.

Éclat de rire.

\- Putain ! Avoue, elle est bonne celle-là ! VIEILLE DAME !

Rêvait-elle, ou Judal était-il réellement en train de se foutre de sa gueule ? Il se tenait littéralement les côtes, et quelques larmes causées par son hilarité roulèrent sur son visage. La jeune fille gonfla les joues et s'écria : « JE N'AI QUE SEIZE ANS ! », avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui tirer rageusement les cheveux.

\- Vieille dame, vieille dame ! continuait-il de la même manière qu'un enfant raillerait quelqu'un.

\- Tais-toi !

Ils roulaient littéralement dans l'herbe, accrochés l'un à l'autre, le tout dans une tornade rose et noire qui semblait tout dévaster sur son passage.

\- Hé mais att- Merde, mes lunettes !

\- J'AI SEIZE ANS !

\- Oui, oui, vieille dame !

Accoudée à la fenêtre de la classe de première A, Pisti soupira en regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Eh bah…


End file.
